


Critical Hit

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a minor complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Hit

The King is giving them a chance for a pardon.

Should they kill more titans than ever on the outside than before- if they could kill, ten times the number of titans than their dead had been, then that would mean they are worth something after all.

It is suicide.

That is what the entire Survey Corps is thinking when they head out on this mission. Their numbers dwindled and not replenished; for who would join the cause of the dead? Even though the King had given them this, it is nothing at all. It is the usual expectation of themselves that once they leave the walls they are dead but never have they left with such certainty of it before as this order has given them.

How would they, how can they succeed in this?

It is not possible.

Though Mikasa is at her best because it is for Eren’s safety they are in this situation. Though Armin’s plans with Erwin and Hanji give fruit to a massacre to be proud of. Though they are in advantage from being in the woods and not many of them have fallen in comparison as before… still there are too many titans to fell.

And they must kill them all and then some if they are to go home.

So it is a rather irritating predicament when the large amount of titans in the vast field nearby will not be coaxed into the forest like many before, and it is a rather dire situation to be in with the road to home blocked by the enemy.

But Erwin makes a comment to Levi and he nods.

“Well isn’t this fucking perfect,” Levi remarks to the entirety of them, they’ve all gathered up in the branches of the trees. Almost near the edge of the woods where they can see their problem amassing.

While the Survey Corps have experience and knowledge of the reality of Eren’s ability and what it can do and how it should be used, the King and the people don’t. To prove to them Eren is a capable full functional weapon even if he is not.

He will be.

He must be.

They cannot allow such things as doubt and hesitation to chain them.

Levi turns to Eren.

“We will go. Eren you are to jump out into the field and assume titan form. I will support you as back up. We’re gunna kill every single fucker out there and clear the way for the others. We do this and our kill count will exceed every person’s kill count here combined.”

Then his voice dripping in flat sarcasm, a coldness Eren is familiar with before the rise of heat. The burn.

“Doesn’t that sound like it would be acceptable to the _grand ol’_ King?”

Eren is at attention, his expression wary at first before he gives a salute.

“It does sir!”

Levi nods, “It’s an order. Go!”

Eren runs. Jumping onto the next branch, another, a burst of speed as he utilizes the 3D maneuver gear to propel him out of the trees. Bringing his hand up to his mouth as he flies over the multitude of titans that slowly register him being above them. There’s a flash of light and heat as he bites into his flesh-

And then it is as if the whole world is on fire and Corporal Levi is behind him. Backing Eren up. Silent as winter night and terribly swift as he jumps through smoke (ash) and lands neatly on Eren’s titan form’s right shoulder and then-

They charge.

\--

The rest of the Survey Corps spread out upon the fringes of the woods. Ready to burst out into the field as the way is cleared.

It is cleared far quicker than they anticipated given Eren’s previous performances. But the titans they are fighting are not shifters and the irregulars not as strong as others before them. Perhaps it should not be that much of a surprise the situation is turning out for the better for what feels like only once. Oft surviving by the skin of their teeth. Barely.

When Eren is occupied with smashing a face, a head, a torso, a limb- when his reach hits one titan but does not hit the other- Levi is there. Cutting through the nape, dealing the finishing blow, or hacking a limb so the enemy may fall and be crushed or torn within Eren’s furious grasp.

When a titan seems it will reach Levi, or the blood falling is too thick and quick, Eren is there to shield Levi who will either evade or cut or both.

This is done over and over. The carnage flying as fast as it is disappearing and the farther they become the better cleared the air is. The steam rises with the titan corpses dissolving. When enough distance appears the rest of the Survey Corps move forward on horseback. Armin and Erwin are discussing this strategy and Mikasa is swearing under her breath. Jean hears her and swears loudly about the situation in some sort of roundabout support. She gives him a look that is almost consolidated before looking ahead.

How far Eren and Levi have gotten from them in their duty to bloodshed.

When they’d been close they’d been almost too quick to follow- so now they are impossible to follow at this far distance. One, twenty, two hundred and more are killed, all continuous- it is nearly singular motion they seem to be together.

Jean knows the cause of Mikasa’s anger.

The basis of the plan is to defeat all the titans present at the cost of Eren’s titan form. They would use it until it held no power left- given that their battlefield is a vast field; Levi has been using Eren’s titan form as a base to return to. Which meant embedding over and over the wire guides from the 3D maneuver gear into Eren's titan's body since there are no buildings or trees to do this otherwise to. While it did hurt, it is truly miraculous that Eren retained enough of his consciousness to register the pain despite its impending fatality- as necessary.

But because he does so the success of this mission is occurring- such a thing-

As the rest of the Survey Corps nearly catch up with Levi and Eren the number of titans dwindle, as does what had been the mounting number of corpses. Corpses that seem to dissolve slower with the dead count rising rising rising. They almost get too close. Close enough to barely see- but Mikasa with her sharp vision can see- and she knows.

Levi’s face.

Beneath that usual expression of exasperation and exhaustion, bored cold disdain- what is there now is the merest hint of what could only be pleasure, it is slight and for a second. But the second Mikasa catches and she does not like it. What to anyone else would be not a frown is to Levi a smile. She reading the words that fall more than once from that violence indulged not even half smirk. Levi looking down upon Eren as he flies through the air, total annihilation his merciless swinging, twirling blades-

There again not only in his eyes, a visage brighten with the prospect of hope.

_Not bad._

As if all he’s ever hoped for is here- foreign that it was to think that that shortie could hope- ah, how close reality and fiction confide in the other.

Mikasa then hears Jean holler at her as she gives her horse a kick to go faster. Armin gaping at her as she plows past him.

She’ll catch up with them and jump from her horse and join the fray. She’ll kill a ton of titans too, for Eren’s sake not just her own wishes- she’s also ridden on him before in that form, she could also-

But Erwin orders her to follow the original plan, for Levi is enough to handle this task.

Levi is enough to handle Eren.

\--

There were a few more titans but the rest of the Survey Corps handles them as Eren runs. Blood dripping from not only wounds inflicted by the titans he’d been fighting, not only by his own means, but also especially where Levi had to use his titan flesh to return to him.

Run, run, run- Eren runs from the field. Earth and timber flying behind him as he stumbles through back into the woods. His titan form steaming, dissolving, as he feels every wound, every cut and every abrasion until finally he collapses. His titan form crumbling to its knees, its head smashing into the trunks of multiple thick tall trees.

When Eren had first reentered the woods Corporal Levi had jumped into the branches of nearby trees that he deemed were possibly not going to be destroyed in Eren’s burnout rampage. Tailing him to his collapse- Levi jumps down, wire whirling down to grip, precise and methodical at this point- into the flesh around Eren’s titan form’s shoulders. Landing there, Levi unsheathes two unused and very sharp blades he might have been saving. If he’s going to cut Eren out he wants it to be a clean cut.

It’s clean- as he cuts the flesh away, deep and as sufficient as possible- nose scrunched up at the idea that if an irregularity occurred he might accidentally hack a limb off and blood would be fucking everywhere and that just wasn’t something he really wanted to deal with (ever). What he needs to deal with at this point in time is his need to see Eren right this goddamn second.

Needs to twist his hair in his fingers, needs to feel the lines of his body pressed to his own, needs to see- still taken in by the rapture of rapid dreaming- the high of the hunt- Eren’s eyes. What shade would they have taken now? That usual sheen of blue green when he played human- or that yellow gold that Levi had caught only at the edge of his gaze in those instances when finally he turned from Eren and Eren was to follow- in the reflection of the shadows down in the dungeon- where he sometimes swore and lied to himself that Eren be his- gold- when Eren hesitated and looked lost- right before those words Eren always seemed to wait for before vital courses of action-

_It’s an order._

Levi wonders if he raises his voice loud enough will Eren be able to emerge from this form, should Levi order it?

That is for another day.

He’s decided already, long before. Levi cuts away, _disgusting_ \- titan flesh that clings to Eren. Cuts enough so Eren’s torso is out, his arms, his chest, his head, his hips. The strongest resistance is at his legs where the blades having dulled by so much use are not cutting as well. Levi is not at all interested in slicing off a limb and getting blood everywhere, especially atop hot dissolving titan flesh with rather shit blades.

Here is well enough then.

Here is rather well, because he can hold most of Eren to him, his chest pressed to his back- gripping a hand in his hair, the other cupping Eren’s chin and tilting Eren’s head back. The boy’s eyes closed and still dreaming. Levi presses his mouth over Eren’s. Always making such a harsh line, a rough one- it has disguised how soft it actually is, but Levi knows how soft it is as he forces his tongue in and Eren stirs- having found it hard to breathe. Levi misses Eren opening his eyes having closed his own.

Misses that gold sheen he swears is there (to himself, and no one else) as Eren blinks it away and colour is merely confusion as he moves his tongue against Levi’s. Eren’s body feels hot and sluggish, more so than usual. Eren blames exhaustion… for it is Levi’s fingers, his palms and nails coming to reach beneath his clothes- that make him an intense bone marrow cool. Especially when he feels the belt around his trousers become undone. The clothes that’d been held there are slid to his knees, unable to go further to his ankles due to the fact his titan form still grips him.

But his titan form doesn’t grip him as strongly as Corporal Levi does. Levi clutching Eren’s hips- moves his rough calloused fingers to grope Eren’s soft ass before parting the cheeks. Corporal Levi sliding his thick and too hard for too long cock inside him. Eren’s yell is tremendously satisfying, as his high keening moans are as Levi starts to violently thrust all the way in and all the way out. Eren’s back curves as he pushes his hips out and his ass back, his hands slamming down to grip onto the flesh of his titan form. Though his hands had been cut from it his legs hadn’t, they bow oddly as his thighs spread wider but his ankles and feet stay as they are. Arching forward so hard again and again he’s worried he’ll snap-and shoving back again and again so Levi’s cock will be in him. Biting into his own lip sharply that he starts to taste blood. Corporal has fucked him before but not like this. He’s been impatient and he’s been downright pissy (in other words nothing unusual) but the way he’s fucking Eren now is more than a little frantic. It lacks the control he’d been engaging on the battlefield what could have been days or only minutes ago. It lacks the restraint he usually takes and puts into the care to chain Eren.

There are no chains here, this is not the dungeon.

Eren feels Levi’s hand push on the small of his back, coaxing Eren to take him in deeper. The other comes to cup his chin again, sliding to his cheek, fingers are pressed into his mouth and he can’t help but drool over them as Levi presses them out and in. Groping around Eren’s mouth with his fingers since his tongue can’t be in there doing that if Levi wants his cock in Eren.

Eren starts to suck on Levi's fingers. His own fingers clutch his titan flesh. Eren wonders once cut, can he return? That sounds like something Hanji might like to know. These thoughts are ripped and crushed when Levi, in Eren to the hilt starts to grind his hips against his ass and Eren can’t much think of anything else. Can’t think of anything with Levi leaning against him, behind him, so close, terribly close and Levi's mouth latches on to the back of his neck, biting and sucking, short sharp groans, muttering harshly when Eren diligently and loyally grinds back. Levi's voice is haggard and rough- “ _Good boy_ , Eren.”

Eren feels hot thick tears drip from his eyes on hearing this. His tears drip down his face, drip over the hand in his mouth. Levi’s groans, low and hungry, intensify as he takes his hand from Eren’s mouth and clutches at his throat. Half to stifle, half to feel and possess the noises Eren is making as Levi starts to thrust out and in of him, with more force than he’d put behind the swing of his swords. Intent on fucking Eren raw, Eren who willing offers himself to Levi. Trying to move like they had on the battlefield. Quick and in tune.

By now the titan corpse has dissolved enough that they start to fall through, slowly like the snapping of a spider’s web. Levi uses the 3D maneuver gear to soften the descent. Gravity asserting just how inside Eren he’d actually been when Eren’s whole body gives a violent tremble as Levi is pushed even farther into the boy from the landing of the fall.

Eren’s palms in the dirt, his knees in the dirt and ah- Corporal is here in the dirt with him too. Though what they’ve fallen on is a giant bed of dark red flowers it’s still dirty. Eren is apologising, how Corporal must not like it at all, how to be honest he doesn’t like it much at all and that is Levi’s real complaint. As Eren cries against him, cries against his teeth at the back of his neck, his hand trailing from Eren’s throat to his stomach to his dick, and pumping it, pumping it as Levi trusts into him, crying as he cums over the red flowers. Flowers crushed beneath his knees and his cheek as Levi bends him over, hands gripping his hips and cums into him, finally. Saying, telling him one more time-

Good boy.

_Good boy?_

Eren’s thoughts are already a mess but through his confusion this stands out to him.  
Flowers are torn up from beneath his hands as finally his pushes himself back, up. His titan flesh shields them for the meanwhile but they must ascend to the trees again to avoid any titans they might have overlooked.

Before then Eren has a complaint too. His brow scrunched and mouth angry. He sits against Levi’s lap. Levi still inside him. Eren turns, looking down upon Levi’s sweaty brow and his narrowed hazed over eyes- Eren gives a whine anyway-

“I’m not! I’m not good Corporal!”

Levi looks a touch less irritated than he could be, had Eren said that in any other situation.

“You shitty greedy little brat.”

Eren twists further in his lap, breath pained and high as he wraps his legs over and around Levi’s hips before drawing his arms over his shoulders and bending over, kisses Levi. Complaint still evident on his face even when he’s the one that’s always having trouble breathing.

Levi clamps a hand over the back of Eren's bruised neck as they kiss. Scanning his gaze behind Eren to determine how much more time they have. Considering he’s starting to see foliage, there really isn’t much time- but when they part, a thread of saliva thinning between them and Eren’s gaze is hopeful (green and blue, blue and green) Levi supposes with all that’s happened Eren does deserve this.

He strokes the top of Eren’s head.

Telling him what it is he’s been longing to hear instead.

“Not bad.”

An arm tight around Eren’s waist. After he reassembles their clothes enough so they don't fall off as he draws him and Eren back up into the trees with the 3D maneuver gear. Eren’s hands on his shoulders, attentively listening, prepared to listen forever. Levi can feel Eren's elated grin against his hair.

Even after they land on a branch, over and higher, two more.

“Alright. You weren’t so bad out there today.”

Levi sets Eren down, finally drawing out. His cock starting to stiffen as he sees his cum trail out and drip about Eren’s asshole, smeared on the side of a thigh where he’d dragged his dick along the soft flesh. He resists and does up his clothes. Then the rest of Eren’s clothes as Eren leans against him, hands on his shoulders still- not able to stand on his own feet unsupported.

When Eren draws back-

Levi’s expression looks like he’s about to commit murder.

“Be that may, you can do much better and you will- _we’re going to kill them all_ the next time we set out foot here. Do you understand Eren.”

Eren finds enough strength to step back and give a salute.

“I do Corporal Levi, sir!”

Without so much as a blink Levi knees him harshly in the gut, satisfied only when the crown of Eren’s head is pressed against his boots but even through his boots he swears he can still feel that grin.

Such a damn brat, this boy.

\--

The King gives them a pardon.

There’s some celebration but days upon days-

Back at headquarters, the entirety of the Survey Corps is doing garden work because otherwise they might not eat. After eating too much before. Mikasa is especially intense on hacking all the weeds.

In what can only be an hour flat there is not one weed that hasn’t been eradicated.

When asked when she got as skilled as Corporal Levi at his, her mood fouls even worse than before.

A practice to get into the perfect mindset for when they’re outside the walls.

She says.

Making sure all the yard waste ends up in Corporal Levi’s bed so he does ‘just the same’, a warning to keep such mindset there.

Eren has short, angry company in his bed for some nights even after they clean up the Corporal’s room.


End file.
